Peter Pan: Angel of Love Pt3
by Dragonfist2.0
Summary: Part 3 of this amazing series. This is not the Series Finale, it merely attempts to set the stage for that part. Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based story. Peter Pan and all related trademarks thereof are the property of Disney.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The damsel's Life-clock is ticking; enter Brotherly Conflict

Peter's mind was going crazy. His heart was filled with anger and with it an unbearable craving for revenge against Alyssa. How dare she kidnap his beloved for her own evil ends and intentions; she would pay for this act with her very life. "I'm coming to get you, Wendy Lady! And I'm not leaving until your captor is dead!" Peter screamed, raising his voice against the incoming tide.

Marco heard the scream even against the enormously loud sounds of the sea and the ferocious night winds. Katherine had fallen asleep against his muscular chest. Even as they'd been sleeping, Marco could sense that something evil was taking place. He didn't know exactly what it was; and for the most part, he hadn't really cared.

Now though, as the scream continued to emanate from that unknown source, he could feel the call to leave this position of peace and love with Katherine, and journey into the unknown danger and possible tragedies that might result. Gently, he maneuvered himself to the foot of the bed.

With even greater care, he lowered his beloved into the bed, her long flowing hair caressing down her upper body and completely covering her half-naked form. Grabbing a pencil and a short sheet of parchment, he wrote the following letter to her:

My beloved Katherine:

It is with great haste that I write this to you, for I fear that something has happened to Peter. Do not worry about me; just stay put here in the fortress, you're guaranteed safety if you do so. As for the situation, I am afraid that Alyssa is behind it somehow. I am going to help Peter until this issue is resolved. Be back ASAS (as soon as it is safe)

Love, Marco Ferrarro.

Throwing his shirt and jacket on, Marco sped towards Peter's hideout. When he touched down on the shore, he found Peter completely naked and covered in blood on his hands and knees. Peter was pounding his fist into the dirt and sand, clearly upset and boiling with anger.

Marco tried to help Peter to his feet, only for Peter to strike him in the chest. Peter screamed, grabbing Marco by the leg in a very strong grip. "Peter, what are you doing?!" Marco screamed. Peter slammed Marco into the sand and threw him against the rocky terrain.

Peter struck him in the face with his sword, causing a small streak of blood to appear on Marco's cheek. A wave of anger washed through him. "Sorry Peter, no hard feelings; but I have to end this now. Sorry bro." Marco said, striking Peter in the face with just enough force to knock him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Brothers Split ties; Peter confronts Michael and Alyssa

Marco stood with Peter on the sandy shore, waiting for him to awaken. Whatever had happened, it had caused Peter to be filled with a hunger for revenge and to be consumed by a seemingly and unquenchable river of anger. At last, Peter finally awoke, startled by Marco's face shining like an angel in its glow.

"Peter, where's Wendy?" Marco asked. Peter's heart sank as he heard Wendy's name and his face instantly contorted into a look of pure anger and rage. "That (bleep) Alyssa took my beloved Wendy lady from me; that Son of a (bleep). When I find her, I'm going to make her meet her maker, if there even is one." Peter said, his clothes and hat appearing on his body. Peter flew into the air and prepared to take off.

"Peter, what are you doing?!" Marco yelled as the winds intensified around and between the two. "Like I said, I'm going to find Wendy. Anyone who follows me will do so at their own peril. Just go back to your wife and forget about me!" Peter screamed, flying away and leaving a trail of pixie dust in his wake. "Peter…you fool…good luck." Marco thought.

Peter didn't even know where he was going; his sense of direction was fueled by rage. It seemed as though his rage and anger were guiding him to Wendy's location.

Peter found himself in front of a place built like a fortress; although externally, it looked like a pop-up castle out of a children's book. Peter could feel Wendy's spirit crying out to him in his heart; it filled him with worry and anxiety; what was happening to her? Wendy was close, he could somehow sense that, but where was she? Better yet, where was Alyssa?

He heard screaming coming from the window above him. Was it Wendy? Cautiously, Peter flew onto the window-sill, drawing back the curtain and instantly filling with awkwardness.

Alyssa was screaming a Michael pumped into her relentlessly. Michael was having the time of his life. Alyssa was completely intoxicated by her pleasure and passion.

A buzzer went off above them and it was so sudden that Peter nearly fell of the window-sill. It was almost dawn. Alyssa stood up, moaning with lust as Michael exited her body. "It's time to give my slave her daily nightmare." She said, standing up and exiting the room.

Michael collapsed against the bed-sheets, lost in sleep. Ensured that it was safe due to the very abnormal volume of Michael's snoring, Peter crept out of the room and went after Alyssa, eager to slit her throat. Peter stalked her down a long hallway, down three flights of stairs, and finally into the dungeon. Peter threw himself into the shadows, wondering what was happening.

Alyssa stopped at a cell at the far-end of the passageway. She yanked open a wooden door and pulled a figure out of the room. Peter's heart nearly stopped; it was Wendy! But where was Alyssa taking her?

Wanting to keep the element of surprise, Peter bent to his knees. His plan was to wait until they returned, then he would strike, securing to kill and finally rescuing his beloved Wendy lady. Alyssa dragged Wendy down the hall and out of sight. Peter didn't want his beloved angel to suffer, but in order to assure Alyssa's death, it had to be done. Peter waited and waited as the hours dragged on.

At last, Alyssa and her slave returned, Peter's heart cried out to attack; this was the perfect opportunity. Peter ran forward, seeking to strike Alyssa's spinal column and effectively cripple her. Alyssa however, spun around, striking Peter in the groin with her fist. "What is it with her and hitting me in the genitals?!" Peter thought, writhing in pain. The last thing he remembered is hearing his beloved scream his name as Alyssa struck the back of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Lover endures the Ultimate Interrogation

Peter lay on the ground at Alyssa's feet, trying to hold back the tears from Alyssa's strike to his manhood. "Looks like your piece of (****) of a lover tried to rescue his true love; he's a deck-hand going down with the ship. Foolishness must be a virtue to this (****), he seems to value it so highly. How anyone can be this (*******) gay is a (****) mystery." Alyssa said.

Through his gasping for breath and the struggle to stay conscious, Peter's mouth emitted words that were barely audible. "What's unbelievable to me is how you can be such an ass." He said between gasps and moans. "What the (****)!" Alyssa screamed, enraged at the verbal defeat and angrier than ever.

Wendy cupped Peter's bloody face in her hands, her tears overflowing. "Don't worry my beloved angel; I'll be alright. The only thing that matters is that you're safe. If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself." Peter muttered weakly. Alyssa suddenly approached them, back-slapping Wendy across the face. "Enough of your (****) love and this pathetic reunion; I think it's time I stopped being civil!" Alyssa screamed. "Right, since when were you ever civil. You kidnap me, keep me locked up, practically starve me to death, you flog me, you beat me-" Wendy was cut off as the tears exploded out of her as she prepared to say the next phrase. "You…you rape me and leave me for dead like a slave. This is hardly even close to sanitary, let alone civil, you fat monstrous pig!" Wendy screamed.

Alyssa's face was filled with rage; she couldn't control herself any longer. Walking forward, she slapped Wendy repeatedly in the face for her defiance. Wendy shrieked and collapsed, her fighting spirit completely broken. "Now, for you." Alyssa said, grabbing Peter by the collar and pulling him close to her face. Peter stared into Alyssa's murderous eyes, which were craving death with malicious intent.

"You didn't come here on your own accord; I'll ask once, where is Marco?" Alyssa asked venomously. Peter's gaping mouth was full of blood, he was about to pass out. "I'm not telling you anything." Peter gasped, the color rapidly draining from his face. "Okay, perhaps you'll be more compelling to talk if your beloved's life is part of the deal." Alyssa said, brandishing a knife and holding it to Wendy's throat. "Tell me, or she dies." Alyssa said, a very evil smirk on her face.

Peter's nausea suddenly evaporated. He had no idea where Marco was; even if he did know, Alyssa would just kill Wendy anyway. It was like a game of Cat and Mouse (_Ever seen Tom and Jerry?)_, only the cat greatly outmaneuvered and outsmarted the mouse.

"If it's Marco you want, go find him yourself." Peter said, tears welling up in his eyes. "Why you (Bleep)! Okay, death it is then." Alyssa yelled, gripping the knife tightly in preparation. Wendy squeezed her eyes shut and screamed; she was about to die. "Wait, wait!" Peter screamed just before Alyssa could move the blade. Alyssa froze in place; Wendy's tears were unbearable at this.

"I…I'll tell you where Marco is. Just let my Wendy lady go." Peter said, tears welling up in his eyes. "Bitch, I'm not doing shit!" Alyssa screamed, striking Wendy in the face, yanking open the cell door, and throwing her inside.

Wendy screamed as she hit the wall. A loud crack echoed throughout the silent dungeon; a bone had shattered inside of her. "You son of a bitch!" Peter screamed, running toward Alyssa. Alyssa elbowed him in the face and struck her in the groin with her fist. Peter's eyes rolled back in their sockets as the blood burst out of him.

Alyssa threw Peter's bloody lifeless body into the cell on top of Wendy's screaming form before slamming the door. "That (****), he didn't know anything. Oh well; I guess we'll have to wait for Marco to come to us; I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees what I've done to his poor brother. He'll be begging for death by the time I make my next move, and then he will die, and finally rot in Hell where (********) like him belong." Alyssa said, walking down the hall and up the stairs, her sex drive screaming at her for sex.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Marco's Dilemma

Marco stood on the sandy shore of the island, wondering what to do. Peter was a fool, he'd practically committed suicide. His rage had blinded him and he'd allowed it to consume him with lust for Alyssa's death, who Marco knew, Peter stood no chance against. The wind blew ferociously across the land; it felt like a hurricane had just formed. But Marco wasn't paying any attention; he was too confused with what had just transpired to even be concerned.

Peter had told him to go back to Katherine. But how could Marco go back to his wife when his brother's own life was on the line? He had a difficult choice to make- either he could go back to Katherine to see if she was alright or he could go and possibly save Peter and Wendy; what could he do?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The New Plan; a lack of faith takes its toll of the lover's soul

Alyssa screamed as Michael thrust into her. She screamed in lust, grabbing the sheets as Michael continued his assault on her naked body, squeezing her breasts and licking her stomach. Michael began moaning as they climaxed together and with one final and desperate scream they broke apart, collapsing on the pillows and moaning with pleasure.

"I'm not waiting for Marco to show himself; I want him and Wendy lying dead in a pool of blood at my feet right now. How do we get him here?" Alyssa asked as her orgasm slowly passed. "When we fought Marco before, there was a girl with him. He called her the love of his life. We find her and he'll come running like a mouse in a maze." Michael said.

"Excellent idea. Now, I'll go and torture Peter and Wendy some more. You get the girl, but don't alert Marco; I want him as pissed off as possible when he breathes his last at my hands." Alyssa said, getting to her feet. "Right." Michael said, dressing and flying out the window.

Peter and Wendy didn't really have a choice to move or anything else; they'd been laying side-by-side for over an hour in the darkness. Peter's bloodshot eyes gazed into hers, longing to embrace her, to comfort her after all of her despair and torment, and above all else, to fulfill her heart's desire hold her in his strong and protective arms and comfort her in this very desperate hour of need.

The part of Wendy's body that had been shattered was the bone that connected her left knee to her leg, completely shattering the entire limb from top to bottom and handicapping her; all of this pain, and for what? She hadn't committed any crime or offense whatsoever, and yet the blood-thirsty Alyssa was going to kill her in cold blood for her own amusement. Wendy's creamy, soft skin was covered in blood and dirt, making her a shadow of her former self. In her heart, a familiar melody was playing: Broken Hallelujah by Sidewalk Prophets; here are the lyrics:

I can barely stand right now

Everything is crashing down

And I wonder where You are

I try to find the words to pray

I don't always know what to say

But You're the one who can hear my heart

Even though I don't know what your plan is

I know You're making beauty from these ashes

I've seen joy and I've seen pain

On my knees, I call Your name

Here's my broken hallelujah

With nothing left to hold onto

I raise these empty hands to You

Here's my broken hallelujah

You know the things that have brought me here

You know the story of every tear

'Cause You've been here from the very start

When all is taken away

Don't let my heart be changed

Let me always sing hallelujah

When I feel afraid

Don't let my hope be erased

Let me always sing hallelujah

Hallelujah

I will always sing

Here's my broken hallelujah

In Peter's eyes, gone was the loving girl he'd once known, gone was the future that they'd been about to create, the family they would have, their intimacy for each other; his worst nightmare was about to become reality: his beloved Wendy lady, whom he'd promised to protect with his life, was about to die and there was nothing he could do the stop it; they needed a savior; they needed Marco now more than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-The plan is executed; Marco's heroism

(The following takes place 2 hours before the actual events of the chapter)

As planned, Michael sent out to find Katherine. He easily found Marco's little hiding spot; it was one of the bits of information that Alyssa had beaten out of Peter. The brat hadn't told her much, claiming that he had been recovering from very fatal wounds; unfortunately, he did give Alyssa a general idea of where the hideout was: somewhere between Peter's hideout and their location. Michael dropped down the little ladder and easily found Katherine, snatching her sleeping form from the bed and taking her from the hideout.

(Present time)

Marco had made his decision. He flew toward the hideout. As he approached the latter, Marco heard an explosion emanating from the sea below. Leaping into the air, Marco gazed about for the source of the scream.

(The following is a what-if WW2 battle between British and German forces; as with the first what-if scenario introduced in the first part of this fanfiction series, please take no offense to this information)

An air battle was raging in the distance; it was quite far offshore, approximately 150 km from where Marco now stood, or flew rather. He sped toward the battle; British and German planes and vessels were destroying each other. The Germans clearly had the upper hand; it was only a single remaining British vessel; and it was a sitting duck for the German planes.

Marco joined the battle, picking off each German plane one by one by slicing through their wings with his sword. With the sky clear of the enemy, he turned toward the British vessel just as a missile struck the ship's engine.

Marco dove toward the ship to see the damage done. Investigating the ship's engine, he gave a long sigh of relief as the engine wasn't even damage. A crewman set out on the deck and waved him down. "Where are you guys headed?" Marco asked. "Were headed for Germany to provide reinforcements for the Americans if necessary." The crewman said.

Marco indicated the direction that they should take to get to Germany. "Thank you so much for your help, young man." The crewman said. "I'm just doing my job Sir; helping people is my duty in life. Good luck in your battle against the Germans; I think you'll need it." Marco said. He gave one last look at the ship, when the final farewell, and flew toward his hideout.

(_What's up readers? I have an announcement to make; I will be unable to update for a while due to a planned family vacation until mid-July. Once I get back however, I will get back to updating this story. That said, the narrator would like to add in a cliff-hanger question-_Michael has taken Marco's wife; and if that weren't bad enough, Peter and Wendy's spirits are deteriorating with each passing second. What will Marco do now? And what will become of Katherine and the others? Find out in the next exciting, action packed chapter of Angel of Love Pt. 3 _Don't forget to review. Till next time, Dragonfist out.)_


	7. Upcoming chapters

Greeting dear readers! I have come up with some amazing twists and turns for the next few chapters if pt. 3. Expect these to be up within a week as I have yet to actually type them up. I thank you for your continued patience.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter Pan Angel of Love Pt 3

Chapter 8- Realisation and an Enlightening discovery

Marco finally arrived at the entrance to his hideout after about an hour's return flight. Climbing down the ladder, he called Katherine's name multiple times but strangely, he received no response from the latter. He searched the waterfall, then the living quarters, and finally the bed, only to come up empty handed; what happened to her? He saw a small neatly folded piece of parchment lying on the table. As soon as he picked it up, he felt like screaming. The letter read as follows- "Hello Marco! As much as I would enjoy seeing you squirm as you are reading this, I have something that belongs to you." Marco's heart nearly stopped as he realized what the recipient of this note was referring to; they'd taken her, they'd taken his beloved Katherine! His anger rising, Marco continued reading; "I can't wait to find out what Alyssa and I will do to Katherine once she regains consciousness; maybe we'll torture her like we did to Wendy and your brother Peter, or maybe I'll just let Alyssa do what she wants with her instead. Feel free to come and try to 'rescue' her at any time, it won't make a difference; you don't even know where we are! The clock is ticking Marco, ticking to Katherine's demise! Signed Michael." Marco, in his now furious state, noticed a silver necklace lying on the bed. It had two dog tags; the first read- Marco and Katherine, eternally bound together and in love forever; and the second- Marco, my true love and my shining knight, we will win any fight, as long as we have unconditional love, which will guide us through each and every cool and dark night. As be read these, Marco remembered the day Katherine had given him this necklace: It was a beautiful summer evening. Marco and Katherine lay at the top of a grassy hill and were looking at the stars. They'd been dating for almost two years then but neither had ever dated after dark. Katherine removed a silver necklace from her bag and handed it to Marco who looked perplexed. "I can't take this; it's your most prized possession." He protested. Katherine drew closer to him and held his hands in her own. "This necklace is a symbol of my eternal and unconditional love for you. I love you so much Marco Ferrarro and nothing will make me stop loving you." She said. Marco gazed into her beautiful and loving eyes; he consented and put the necklace on. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned her onto the soft grass. Planting a very passionate kiss on her lips, he said "Thank you so much, my beloved angel. This gift will serve as a reminder of you and our bond of love for as long as we both shall live, till death do we part. I love you so much Katherine O'shea, my true love." They continued kissing as the moonlit sky and shining stars gazed down at them from above, illuminating the entire area and protecting them from the threat ing forces of the dark night. Marco quickly put the necklace on and flew out of the hideout, desperately trying to sense Katherine's loving spirit within his heart. Achieving the desired result, Marco flew full speed toward the source of the signal, his anger and concern for her safety reaching their limits as be flew. Katherine had been brought to the fortress and immediately thrown into a prison cell. She was just barely conscious and was just now coming around. Alyssa hasn't really wanted to do anything until after her midnight helping of sex from Michael, which was what they were doing right now. Alyssa shrieked as Michael pumped into her one final time and they broke apart. As he orgasm passed, Michael asked "so do you think that you can defeat Marco?" Alyssa laughed and said "Defeat him? I don't think I can; I know I can. Besides, I have a secret that will have him on his knees begging for mercy." Michael beamed and said "you're pretty confident. But what is this secret you've been keeping?" "Well, it's about this place. The laws of physics don't apply here; that includes my pregnancy; besides, your father pulled some strings and they no longer apply to the 2 of us. With these new abilities, it doesn't matter how strong Marco is; I can become 10 times that in an instant; and its all because of your father. I am power, and with each impregnation, I become even more powerful. Try though he might, Marco doesn't stand a chance." Alyssa said. Alyssa rose to her feet and walked out of the room toward the dungeon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Arrival

Peter was chained to the floor. His wife was being raped before his eyes and he was unable to even move. He'd never felt more powerless in his entire life.

Alyssa cackled maniacally as she raped Wendy. This was very satisfying to her body, but there was one component missing to make this truly enjoyable for her: screaming. Wendy had endured rape after rape from her and unfortunately, hadn't screamed at all during any of them.

Wendy finally let out a whimper after an eternity of silence. "Yield, Slave, lose control. Lets hear you scream your heart out!" Alyssa yelled. Wendy's screams of pain grew in both volume and intensity with every passing second.

After an eternity of shrieking and begging for mercy, Alyssa finally released her out of pure satisfaction. She looked at Wendy and licked her breasts. "Don't touch her again, you damn bastard!" Peter said.

"Do you want another beating, you piece of (bleep)?!" Alyssa shrieked. At the retort, Peter was forced to stand down. "My sex drive and hormones are satisfied...for now. Be grateful, you (bleep), I've only begun to show you hell." Alyssa said, releasing Wendy and slamming the cell door behind her.

Wendy screamed as she felt an enormous pain building in her lower body. Peter looked at her worryingly, seeking to comfort her and possibly ease this pain. In a final and ear-shattering scream, Wendy spread her legs and shrieked as an enormous and very grotesque amount of blood, dirt, and liquid burst out of her womanhood and to the ground in front of her. She fell to her knees and began to cry again; the heartbreaking misery causing Peter to summon all of his strength in an attempt to break his chains and reach her; but it was no good.

Katherine prayed that Marco would make it and save them all at last. She knew he was near; she could feel it in her heart. Alyssa stood in front of Katherine's cell and opened it, stepping inside just as Michael came downstairs. "He's here." He said.

There was an ear-piercing sound as the ceiling was ripped apart. Katherine's spirit leapt for joy; Alyssa and Michael simply looked at the hole.

Marco slowly descended into the center of the room, his anger beginning to come to a boil at the sight of Alyssa next to Katherine. He pointed to Katherine and gave Alyssa a menacing stare that seemed to pierce her very soul. "Don't you dare; you've caused enough damage for one day Alyssa. Release her now!" He screamed. Alyssa's eyes widened; she didn't think Marco had that in him; still, Wendy was far too satisfying to just let go; Katherine was another story. She was not only bait but was also a bargaining chip to be used however Alyssa saw fit. Alyssa and Michael simply smirked evilly up at Marco.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The Final Push

"Marco; please save me, Marco!" Katherine's spirit yelled in Marco's heart. "Hold on, my love. I'm going to save you, I promise!" Marco said to her spirit. As if sensing the communication, Alyssa laughed and said "Don't get her hopes up; you know that's a promise you can't keep. You'd have to get through me first, and that's not likely to happen." "I will save Katherine, even if I have to _kill_ you to do it." Marco said. "Enough talking; let's skip to the part where I kill you!" Alyssa yelled.

He rushed forward and lashed out with his arm. Alyssa blocked the blow with her hand and they both vanished, engaging in a massive and brutal sky battle. Marco was unable to land a single hit; Alyssa was just too fast, in fact, she was getting faster by the minute.

She kicked Marco to the floor. Marco back-flipped to his feet and attempted to counter when she kneed him in the groin with amazing speed. He doubled over in pain, coughing blood and falling to his knees at her feet. "She…she's so strong it's unbelievable! How could she have gotten _this _much stronger in such a short amount of time?!" Marco thought as he writhed in pain.

Alyssa lashed out, her foot crashing into the ground. Marco flew upward, attempting to recuperate and put distance between them to come up with a strategy. Alyssa went even faster, pounding Marco on the head and slamming him face-first into the floor.

Marco slowly stood up, out of stamina and finding it extremely hard to breathe. "Before you die, allow me to subject you to the ultimate torture; more agonizing than death itself." Alyssa said, pointing to a cell where two people were bound.

Marco looked at the cell and his heart nearly stopped; it was Peter and Wendy! They were horrifically bloody and Marco could tell that something horrible had happened, although, he had an idea of what it was. Alyssa laughed and said "Your little brother Peter tried to rescue my slave and now they are both prisoners. You are a complete failure to them Marco; you didn't answer when they called; you didn't come to their aid during their hour of greatest need. In their eyes, you deserve to die." "Don't listen to her Marco!" Wendy muttered weakly.

Marco's sorrow was overwhelming him and he was unable to even look at Peter or Wendy again for fear of causing them even more pain. "Alas, this includes your beloved Katherine too. Face it, Marco; you've lost everything. Now for the final atonement." Alyssa said, nodding at Michael. He forced Katherine's naked body to stand. Alyssa rose her hand into the air and telekinetically forced Marco to look at Katherine.

"No Alyssa! Don't do it!" Marco screamed, his widening as he realized what was about to happen. His heart broke as Alyssa snapped her fingers. Michael's punch caught Katherine completely off guard and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.

Katherine's knees buckled and she collapsed like a rag-doll at Michael's feet. Alyssa cackled maniacally. Gallons of tears were preparing to explode from his eyes; Marco felt nothing, Katherine's spirit was gone….gone….forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Explosion of Anger; Freedom at last

The dam burst and the raging watered flowed everywhere, consuming every trace of reason within him. His heart was broken and now all he wanted to do was slaughter them and avenge his beloved, who had just died before his eyes.

Alyssa cackled maniacally and was boasting in her victory, not realizing that Marco had risen to his feet. Michael looked at him with concern, as did Peter and Wendy. Was it too much? Had Katherine's death pushed him over the edge?

Marco was shaking wildly as if trying to hold something in. His body was contorting, his heart was racing, and his mind was in an endless spiral. He looked up and starred at them.

Alyssa was filled with fear, pure, menacing, merciless fear that made her whole body go weak at the knees. Marco's eyes were red, redder than blood and fierier than lava. The tears that were rolling down his cheeks were those of pure sadness and loss.

"What's wrong, you baby? You going to run home to mommy? Oh, that's right; you don't have a mommy." Alyssa said, regaining her composure. The tears continued to fall from his eyes, He didn't know what to think; he reached out with his mind, desperately searching for his beloved to see if there was some indication as to whether or not she might still be alive. "Katherine; I….I can't live without you. Without you, my life means nothing; I am nothing." He thought.

Peter looked at his brother. "His rage, his sadness, I can feel it. He's about to snap, I know it." Peter thought. "Marco….he….he has a darker side." Wendy muttered weakly, fading in and out of consciousness with each passing second. Peter cupped her face and asked "What do you mean?" "Marco, his… his darkness is what you're seeing now. Katherine's death must've triggered it; once it erupts from within his heart, nothing can stop it. We're dead, all of us; he's going to kill us all." Wendy muttered, her frail body going limp in Peter's arms.

The mental cage was about to snap, setting free the monster within. Pure anger was consuming his mind, his body, his very soul. Images of her smiling face haunted him and when they intensified he was ready to snap. Images of her death, her bloody, naked body, her screams of pain, the feeling of her lips, his broken promise, all hit him at once.

Michael and Alyssa trembled in fear. "You; you have killed my beloved, and your debt must be paid." Marco said. "What's the matter, you've lost Katherine and now you're feeling lonely?" Alyssa asked. "How…how dare you say her name? You bastard; she was my wife!" Marco screamed, the ground around him exploding and blowing up Peter and Wendy's cell door.

Peter held Wendy in his arms. "Get out of here. Take Wendy and leave now." Marco said. Peter did so, flying toward the hole in the ceiling. Alyssa was about to kill them both with an energy blast.

Marco's sudden appearance made her go rigid. He grabbed her hand and when she tried to resist, he tightened his grip, breaking her fingers one after the other. "Alyssa, your time has come. By the time I'm done, you two will be dead and Katherine will be avenged." Marco said, letting go and throwing Alyssa across the room.

"You (bleep)! Die and rot in Hell!" Alyssa screamed, channeling all of her energy into a planet-sized sphere. Michael joined in, firing his own full-power blast. "You're the ones going to Hell, you damn bastards!" Marco yelled. Firing a blast that collided with his adversaries'.

"Katherine, this is for you. Die!" Marco yelled, a tear falling from his cheek as he said her name. The blasts consumed both Alyssa and Michael and they screamed as they were vaporized.

Marco's eyes filled with tears as he held Katherine's dead naked body in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I should've stayed by your side." He said, touching his forehead against her's. He felt hands wrap around him, could feel the familiar and passionate taste of her lips.

"It's not your fault, my love." Katherine said, stroking his cheek softly with her finger. Marco smiled and gently embraced his wife. Slowly, beautifully, angelically, she fell asleep in his arms. Planting a soft and passionate kiss on her lips, he slowly flew into the air and out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The horrific dreams

Peter had laid Wendy in bed when they'd returned to the hideout. He sat against the wall wondering what to do. Would Wendy remember any of what had happened? Would she be traumatized, or scared because of it?

He was very concerned now. Her injuries required immediate attention but she was sleeping so soundly and he didn't want to wake her.

Wendy suddenly screamed his name and began thrashing wildly, as if she were possessed. Peter leapt to his feet and called her name, but she didn't respond. Peter flew above her and shook her body vigorously, hoping to bring her back.

In Wendy's mind

Alyssa was laughing as she raped Wendy. Wendy was crying out in pain and agony. She was screaming for help, and was utterly helpless and trapped. Peter was lying on the floor, dead and covered in blood. Alyssa continued to laugh maniacally as she increased the strength and the pace of the thrusts of her hand. Wendy screamed Peter's name desperately trying to escape.

Back in Reality

Wendy screamed as her legs involuntarily spread, as if she were being made love to by an unknown person. Peters eyes widened; what was going on? Why was Wendy screaming his name?

In Wendy's mind

Alyssa squeezed and licked Wendy's breast wounds, causing them to sting. Wendy screamed as the pain intensified.

In Reality

Peter's eyes widened again; Wendy's hands clutched the wounds on her breasts and pulled, causing blood to pour out of her body and onto the bed. Peter shook her again and screamed her name.

In Wendy's mind

Wendy could hear a very faint but familiar sound. It was Peter's voice! But how? He was dead. She saw a very dim light with a hand stretching out of it. Wendy felt herself being lifted out of Alyssa's arms and towards the hand.

In Reality

Wendy's screams slowed in intensity. Her breathing returned to normal. Her hands clutched Peter's, which were on her hips. Her bloodshot and reset eyes opened and looked at him.

He lowered himself to the bed and lay on her body. Tears were soaking his chest, his arms, his legs. She buried her face in his chest. "Oh Peter! I beg you; please, never leave my side again. Please Peter, you're the only one that I feel safe with." She whimpered. Peter cradled her against his chest, kissing her forehead. "I... I promise Wendy lady; I will forever be by your side." He sobbed. He lowered Wendy's tear-filled head against the pillows and embraced her gently. Wendy continued crying long into the night as Peter held her protectively in an unbreakable and loving embrace as they both fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Marco's Commitment; The Ultimate Enemy: Oneself

Night fell on the land. The entire ocean had become a pool black guck. Katherine's naked form slept peacefully atop Marco, who was fully dressed, and for a very good reason. For one, he didn't dare make love to her, especially immediately after Alyssa had violated her so. He was also trying to be cautious; Alyssa or Michael could strike at any time, and he, Katherine's beloved savior and husband, as well as her hero, had to be ready to defend and protect her, to secure her safety. He would never leave her side again; he would protect and defend her until his last breath, but even upon death, their love would live on in heaven with Jesus forever.

He held Katherine in a soft but incredibly strong grip as her beautiful sleeping form breathed softly against his cheek. For the first time in his life, Marco Ferrarro was afraid, not of something or someone, but of himself. He softened his grip on her and looked at his hands. Then he touched his face; 12 hours ago, he had snapped, something he had never done before. He'd been fighting it for some time, but it was never exhibited whenever he wasn't alone by himself, he could control it then.

Marco was fighting himself. By nearly assassinating Katherine, Alyssa and Michael had unleashed the beast within, and it was still there, inside of him, begging for more, craving blood and destruction. The very thought of it terrified him. If he snapped again, he wouldn't be able to control it; he would be a mindless and horrific animal, with the only cure being love, in the form of Katherine's strong and passionate embrace.

He embraced her again and gently leaned her back against the soft pillows of the bed. Katherine moaned his name as her head hit the fabric. The moan caused his heart to scream out, it was agonizing, his subconscious was telling him to pounce like a wild animal, to devour her very body with love, to be intimate with her in the closest possible way; and yet, somehow, he fought it. It was like resisting the urge to vomit.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Pleasure leads to pain; true love cannot be broken

Marco lowered the blanket over Katherine's naked body. He exhaled deeply and watched her sleeping chest rise and fall peacefully. Slowly, he fell back against the blanket, gazed up at the ceiling, and thought about what to do about his problem. He exhaled silently in the darkness, gazing at the ceiling with heavy, exhausted eyes, longing for a well-deserved sleep.

He felt the movement before he realized what was happening. Soft hands were wrapping themselves around his waist, he heard her stir behind him, she was awake. His nerves immediately calmed at her gentle touch, his rage evaporating as he looked into her loving eyes, with all other thoughts fleeing every corner of his mind except for her beauty and the relief he felt at seeing her alive.

He rolled so that she was on top and slowly planted soft kisses on her face and down her neck. She moaned his name with pleasure and love. Feeling the urge beginning to take hold, Marco stripped himself of his clothes and lay on top of her, face-to-face and chest-to-chest. He slowly kissed down her neck in passion, causing her to scream his name in enormous want and desire.

This was a short wait, as Marco was more than willing to grant her request, holding her waist and running his hand through her soft brown hair.

Katherine kissed down his chest and arms. She ran her fingers through his jet-black hair, feeling her heart cry out in longing. She gripped his strong back tightly and her long hair tickled his face, causing him to laugh due to his extreme ticklishness.

He could feel their connection, the amount of love flowing through his heart and soul magnifying with each touch of her smooth skin.

"Marco..." Katherine whispered, pleasure resonating through her voice. Marco kissed her lips feverishly, caressing her body against the pillows of the bed. Katherine moaned his name again; Marco, likewise, kissed her again, his tongue roaming her mouth and lightly wetting her chin.

He stopped kissing her and gently held her in his arms. "I love you so much; even when we met, I knew you loved me with all your heart. Every second we were together, I could feel our connection growing and strengthening with each date. The day you proposed was the best day of my entire life. I love you so much Marco Ferrarro, and will never stop, not now, not ever." Katherine whispered these words as she stared into his loving and beautiful hazel eyes, which were glowing with passion and unconditional love.

Katherine pulled herself up and kissed him with passion. Marco felt her love reach out and grab ahold of his heart, her soul begging him to show his love toward her as she did to him. Marco twirled strands of her hair with his fingers, causing a few to come loose and fall into her eyes. Marco giggled, wiped the hair from her face, and gently kissed her lips. Katherine didn't need a response from her beloved; she felt the words hit her heart like a lovely melody. He loved her more than she could fathom, every nerve of his body and soul attuned to a single desire: to make her happy and keep her safe.

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks as the message hit her. Marco wiped the tears away and winked at her playfully. She wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head against his firm chest. Marco wrapped his arms around her waist and he kissed her forehead, snuggling up to her body.

An hour later

"Marco..." Katherine whispered from within his grip. Marco kissed her lovingly and asked "yes, my love?" "I... I know something I think you should know." Katherine replied. Marco's eyes widening, he softened his grip on her and lifted himself off her body. "Please, come closer." Katherine beckoned.

Marco smiled and lay on her body once more. "Marco... I... I am so sorry to tell you this... but... my body has already been taken by... by..." Katherine whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks with every word. "By who, my beloved?" Marco asked with concern for her sorrow. "Michael..." Katherine whispered. Marco's anger was ignited; he could feel it rising in his soul, it was becoming harder and harder to contain.

"Please...my love... I beg you... don't be mad at me... you should be mad at Michael." Katherine whispered. "Why?" Marco asked. "Michael... he... he... he molested me." Katherine whispered, her tears exploding with the last word.

Marco could feel his rage overwhelming him, he was going to snap. Michael was going to pay, Marco was going to rip him apart and kill him for this action.

But then, his true nature took hold, extinguishing the fire of his rage. He didn't care; he didn't care whether Katherine had been violated by Michael, he loved her anyway.

He kissed her lips, wiped away her falling tears, and said "do not worry my love, I will not harm you in any way. I love you no matter what happens and will always love you with all my heart. Nothing can break the love I have for you, not Michael, and not Alyssa. I love you unconditionally and will always treasure you in my heart." Katherine wrapped her hands around his waist and they fell asleep in their loving embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Security leads to questions; Marco's uncertain Fate

The sun rose slowly over the island. Peter held Wendy's trembling body in his arms. He gave a long sigh of relief; Wendy's heart rate was lowering, he breathing was returning to normal, the sweat that had coated her entire body was evaporating, and her tears of sorrow had finally ceased. The nightmare was over; and the healing could begin.

Wendy stirred and struggled within his grip, but she slowly realized where she was. She was no longer Alyssa's prisoner; she had been set free and was now held in the arms of her true love. Still, even with this newfound freedom, she couldn't help but wonder exactly _how_ she'd been freed. "Peter?" She whispered, still groggy from her long sleep. Peter stirred and slowly sat up. "What is it, Wendy lady?" He asked. "How did we get here?" Wendy asked. Peter cupped his chin and pondered the question; what had happened? The only thing he remembered was a trembling body, a scream, a look of pure fear in Alyssa's eyes, and a warning to escape.

"I'm sorry, Wendy lady, but I can't remember; it's all a blur. The only things I remember are a trembling body, an ear-shattering scream, a look of fear, and a warning." Peter said. The last word caught Wendy completely off-guard; a warning? From who? The only other person who had been in the room with them was Katherine.

Wendy's eyes widened as she remembered everything. The trembling body had been Marco's, immediately after Michael had assassinated the latter's wife. The ear-piercing had been Marco's anger bursting forth; Alyssa had been completely petrified, which explained the fearful look in her eye that Peter had described to her, and the warning, had been Marco telling Peter to escape. That explained that side of the story, but what of Marco? Had he avenged Katherine's death or had Alysa finally succeeded in killing him.

Wendy wished that she knew what had happened after they had escaped. She had to know; had to put the final piece of the puzzle together so that it all made sense. The only thing she knew for a fact was that she and Peter were now free; the only question was- what had become of their savior?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Fury leads to Power; True Love knows no bounds

An enormously pregnant Alyssa Silvermane and her boyfriend Michael walked out of the destroyed and burning fortress; she was boiling with anger as the enormous wound on her arm began to heal itself. "That was too close for comfort; how can a (****) like Marco Ferrarro overpower me with love alone? He's hurt my pride and my twins." She lost her train of thought as she felt a sharp kick from the twins in her womb in anger. She felt the kick and began to scream as the fury that was building up within her body exploded outward with the force of a bomb.

She felt the power coursing through her veins, she could feel the satisfying anger and rage fueling her body; the power continuously exploded out of her in a spiral around her body as her chest rose and fell rapidly. Her strength continued to rise, there was no end to her anger; most of all, she craved blood-shed, and the satisfaction of seeing Marco laying dead at her feet. The power slowly began to come under her control; she began to laugh maniacally; she felt completely unstoppable; not even love could save Marco now; all she had to do was find him.

Back at the hideout, Katherine stood up in the pool, allowing the water to fall down her bare back. Marco was sitting on a rock, praying silently in his heart: "Jesus, I know that all I have, my strength, my boldness, my marriage; it's all from you and your grace. I ask you to open my eyes and let me see the light at the end of this tunnel that I am facing. Help me to overcome this hidden fury; most of all, Father, I pray for Katherine; I pray that you, through your grace and mercy, would watch over her, to help me keep her safe; bless us, move us in a mighty way, guide me towards your light; in Jesus' name I pray; Amen."

He heard Katherine calling his name and looking up, smiled at her. "Come on in, my love. The water's fine." She said playfully. Marco stood up. "You know me so well, my beloved. I happily accept your request." He said, shedding his shirt and diving in. The water wasn't too cold; it felt pretty good from his observation. When he came up, Katherine was backing into him slowly. "Hold me." She said, leaning back against his firm chest. Marco held her gently in his arms and, leaning down, kissed her cheek.

He realized too late that he was directly under the falling water and it soaked them both. Katherine's long hair tickled his chest and he giggled as his nerves reacted to her touch. He slowly leaned back against a rock, allowing her to turn in his embrace and face him. He stroked her wet cheek softly and smiled at her. "You're so beautiful." He said. Katherine blushed slightly at the complement.

She ran her hands down his chest and he closed his eyes in obedience to her unspoken request. Her hands roamed his body, rubbing his strong back. He smiled as she ran her hands through his hair. She slowly embraced him, kissing his cheek in invitation. Marco, at first, was taken aback by this, as he didn't know how to respond to her motion. He slowly opened his eyes as she winked at him with love.

"What do I do now, I've never been in this situation before." Marco thought. Katherine's smile widened and she giggled, moving in for a kiss. Marco felt at peace with her in his arms, he felt as though his life was complete. He caressed her cheek with his hand and deepened the kiss, closing his eyes as sparks started flying in his chest.

"I wonder if she wants to go further." He thought. Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck as her kisses grew in passion. Marco ran his hands up and down her soft back, feeling the pleasure beginning to rise in his heart.

Katherine felt at rest; she felt that she was where she belonged. She felt passion rising in her chest, could feel the skin of her back seemingly melting at his soft touch. She was truly happy with where she was and the fact that he loved her filled her heart with joy beyond containment.

Katherine slowly realized she was naked and broke away from him abruptly. "What's wrong, my love?" Marco asked. "It feels improper, what we're doing. I can't do it with anyone; not after what Michael did to me." Katherine sobbed, tears falling from her eyes. Marco's anger started to flare at hearing Michael's name, but he ignored it, seeking to comfort Katherine.

He gently grabbed her hand and in that moment, all thoughts fled her mind as she looked into his eyes. "I promise you; I am not Michael; I take no satisfaction in watching people I care about suffer, especially you. I love you with all my heart; I would never hurt you in any way shape or form. Do you believe that?" Marco asked.

Katherine gazed into his eyes for a moment and then she slowly nodded. "I trust you more than anyone. I believe you; you wouldn't do anything to hurt me on purpose; you're so kind and loving. I want to be with you, I want to be intimate with you, I want you in my life." She said.

"Then, my love, you have nothing to fear. The only question is- do you want this?" Marco asked, releasing her hand. Katherine pondered the question for a moment; did she want to go further? Her mind made itself up.

Leaning in, she kissed him passionately, and cupping his face, she asked "does that suffice as an answer?" Marco simply winked and embraced her.

His hands roamed her back, causing her to tremble slightly at his touch. Marco stopped abruptly and whispered into her ear, "Do not fear, my beloved. You are safe; what happened with Michael is just a memory. I will never let anything like that happen again; my love for you is too great." Slowly, he felt Katherine's muscles relax in her back and she was at peace once more.

Katherine kissed him lightly. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "It's ironic." He said. "What is, my love?" Katherine asked. "When the war broke out, I didn't believe in the existence of true love anymore; yet, here you are in my arms, in beauty and love, that I could never have imagined. Now, whether our love is true or not, God brought us together; and together, we live in his grace and unconditional love." Marco said.

Katherine's eyes watered and she buried her face in his chest. "That was so beautiful." She sobbed softly. Marco kissed her forehead lightly and said "No, my beloved, you are beautiful; you're the most beautiful woman God has ever allowed me to see."

Katherine leapt onto his lap, her tears exploding all over his chest. She kissed him feverishly, pushing him against the rock he had been leaning back against. He kissed her passionately and quickly leapt on top of the rock, still clinging to her body to give her support.

His entire body was laid out before her; this was the first time she had actually been able to take him all in, as she'd either been busy or worried about the war while they had been dating in America. She looked up and down his body, from his handsome face, hazel eyes, and his very charming and attractive smile; to the six pack abs that were turning her on as she looked at his ripped chest; he was truly magnificent, and he was her's and her's alone.

Her long wet hair dipped down and covered his chest, causing him to laugh again as his nerves reacted at the contact. He whispered her name silently in the darkness, begging her closeness. She leaned down and touched his cheek with her finger. Marco grabbed her cheek, gently pulled it downward, and kissed her with every ounce of love he possessed.

Katherine's heart was overflowing with love. Her soul was crying out in peace and overwhelming joy. She shed tears as she realized Marco's hidden message: "what we have here is a wonderful opportunity for me to cut loose and to show you just how much I truly love you."

Marco broke the exchange, looked into her beautiful eyes, and said, "You're so beautiful, my beloved Katherine." Katherine's tears of joy continued falling from her passion-filled eyes, and her heart was filled with love beyond any attempted measurable amount.

Katherine reached out a trembling hand, and touched his face. "I love you with all my heart and soul. You are my true love; I love you more than you can imagine. If there's anyone I want to spend the rest of my life with, it's you, my love." She said. Marco smirked and said, "and I with you, my beloved angel."

Katherine laid her head on his warm soft chest, feeling his heart-beat. She put a hand over her heart and could feel their hearts beating in a rhythm, the likes of which are usually heard at a romantic dance or in a sweet and beautiful melody.

Marco winked at her and she dove in for a passionate kiss that lasted several minutes. He massaged her back, could feel her muscles relaxing in her shoulders. She ran her hands over him, exploring his entire body, beginning with his arms. Her long fingernails caused him to giggle every second. "Katherine." He moaned as she continued in her "torture" time.

Katherine's eyes widened for a moment. Did he think of her as a weakness? As he was writhing in agony from the "pain" of her tickle assault, she whispered "do you see me as a weakness?"

Marco's eyes widened. He pulled her head down slowly and gently kissed her, saying "I would never see you as a weakness. Our love connection gives me strength. Nothing can break it; our love, our true love is eternal. I see you as a strength and a gift." "A gift?" She asked, perplexed.

Her face was only inches from his own. He softly whispered, "you, my love, are a beautiful gift from God. I cherish you, I love you as much as I love Jesus. I treasure you as I do my relationship with Him; I delight myself in you; I'm captivated by your beauty. I love you with all my heart; I love you because He first loved us both by dying on the cross for our sins and redeemed us so that we can even have love for each other." She leaned in and their lips met, her tears flowing around them.

She whispered his name as his hands roamed her body. He began with her neck and slowly moved downward, carefully and delicately massaging her breasts and kissing her stomach. She moaned as he gently massaged her thighs and legs.

Katherine closed her eyes and rolled onto her back. He sat on his knees and slowly massaged every inch of her back's flesh; every second, she moaned his name in longing, wanting more. He finally lifted her off the ground and held her bare form in his arms.

She kissed him passionately, craving the taste of his lips. Marco returned her kisses with the same amount of urgency, longing to be intimate with her in the closest way possible, but only if she consented to this longing.

Marco rolled on top of her and whispered "are you sure you want this?" Katherine's tears exploded again and she kissed him in confirmation; she had wanted this ever since he had proposed to her and romantically rescued her, and the statement of his everlasting love for her confirmed this desire. She wanted him; she wanted him so badly, her heart beat with desire, her soul craved him and him alone for intimacy. He kissed her and said, "then let us begin, my love."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- A Vision leads to Answers; Trauma fades and Love is Made at last

The night wind blew steadily across the land. Peter lay on his back, pondering the question that was keeping him from rest- What Happened to Marco? Ever since Wendy had mentioned it, the question had been tugging at him, gaining all of his attention in the process, thus explaining the deprivation of sleep he was now facing. He crossed his arms behind his head, gazing up at the stars in awe, as if they had an answer to the question. He suddenly grew incredibly tired and slowly welcomed the sweet embrace of sleep.

He was standing in the middle of a dimly familiar room. There were two combatants on either side: one was a tall man, whose eyes were filled with tears, and whose pupils were as red as lava. The other was an enormously pregnant woman who was trembling in fear, as was her companion, who looked as if he'd been petrified by the basilisk in the second Harry Potter film.

Peter saw a pair of figures ascending toward a hole in the totally demolished ceiling. He couldn't quite make out their faces in the darkness, and yet they seemed familiar. The woman raised her finger into the air. The warrior was suddenly in front of her, grabbed her by the hand, and began breaking the woman's fingers one after the other. The man was torturing her, but what had happened? The man seemed so familiar but Peter couldn't place his face.

The man muttered words that Peter couldn't make out, but whatever he had said, it had the woman to go completely rigid. In a fluid motion, the man grabbed the woman and hurled her against the back wall. "You (bleep); die and burn in Hell!" The woman said, a gigantic planet-sized sphere of energy erupting from her protruding stomach.

Peter's eyes widened; was she going to fire. "I don't believe it! What is this lunatic thinking?!" He thought. The woman launched the sphere toward the man, who stood firm, not even attempting to dodge the incoming attack. Suddenly, a small blue sphere appeared in the man's right hand. "You're the ones going to Hell, you damn bastards!" He said, launching the sphere, which clashed against the woman's attack.

The rubble between and around them began to crumble due to the force they were exerting. "I've got a bad feeling about this!" Peter thought. The man continued to stand firm, not even breaking a sweat. Suddenly his sphere spiked in power, enveloping both the woman and her companion and creating a solar-flare like light that blinded Peter and made his eyes water.

When he regained his sight, the warrior was holding a naked woman in his arms, his tears drenching the body of said female. Peter crept a little closer to hear what he was saying. "I'm so sorry. I should've stayed by your side." The warrior said, touching his forehead to the woman's. Peter felt sorrow for this individual; whoever he had lost had been very close, given the evidence in the man's statement. To Peter's complete astonishment, the woman's eyes opened. "It's not your fault, my love." She said, softly. The man pressed his lips to hers and slowly flew out of the room.

Peter shot up in bed, sweat drenching his body and startling Wendy awake. "Peter, what's going in?" Wendy asked, turning her naked body to face him. "Nothing, just… just a bad dream. Go back to sleep, Wendy lady." He said. Wendy kissed him and fell back into sleep. Peter clutched his head; what had he just witnessed, the future? The past? Who were those people, and how did he feel a familiarity toward each of them? Peter caught his breath, relaxing slightly. Where had he seen them before? His mind was spinning; what did it mean?

He got up and walked to the window, gazing at the ocean. He felt Wendy's flesh press against his back. "What's wrong, my love?" She asked. He slowly turned and faced her. "Wendy lady… well…. I had a strange dream." Peter said. Wendy crossed her arms over her breasts and said, "Tell me about it, I'm all-ears."

Peter recounted the vision, from the familiar setting, to the characters, to the clashing blasts, and finally to the familiar face that he couldn't place even if he tried. Wendy slowly embraced him, wondering what this premonition might have meant. "It doesn't matter, my love. We are safe, which is all that matters. I am finally free of the trauma that has kept me in bondage for so long." She said.

Peter held her and asked "Does that mean that you can show me what "making love" is?" Wendy said, "Yes, my love," smiled warmly and lead him toward the bed. They sat facing each other on the bed. "What now, Wendy lady?" Peter asked. "Well, I suppose that in order to tell you how it's done, I need to explain the differences between a man and woman's bodies." Wendy said.

Slowly, Wendy explained as best she could what her mother had told her of the difference in anatomies, all-the-while telling this to a confused Peter. When she finished, Peter asked, "So, what does this mean, I mean, how do I do that?" Wendy giggled and kissed him. "Let me lead the way, I'll tell you what to do." She said, leaning back against the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- The lover's heart's desire is fulfilled at last; Peter's feelings come full-circle

Wendy's eyes filled with tears as Peter leaned her back against the bed. Peter stood on his knees and took in her incredibly tempting body, feeling his heart beat with passion. He looked down at Wendy, whose trembling hands roamed his chest, causing him to moan her name in pleasure.

He eventually succumbed to her invitation, lying on her completely exposed breasts. Wendy's **trembling** hands grabbed ahold of his manhood in longing. "Pe...Peter...please." She moaned in desire. Peter's eyes narrowed on her hands, which were holding his manhood; what was she doing, and why? Was this what "making love" was supposed to be?

His mind was being overwhelmed by the scent of her body, his senses all fixed on her. Her simple touch made his entire body relax; her very closeness a comfort to his lonely soul. She kissed his lips with passion, a signal that she wanted to continue.

Peter's mind was spinning. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to just let her do this? The more she kissed him, the clearer the answer became: just relax and let me lead the way.

Wendy spread her legs, her womanhood completely exposed to his sight. He lay on top of her, pushing her body further into the mattress, waiting for the next move. She slowly thrust his manhood inside of her womanhood, causing pleasure to rise in both their chests.

Wendy slowly let go of his manhood and lay beneath him. "Wendy lady, what.. What do I do now?" He asked. "Now, it's your turn, Peter." Wendy said. Peter kissed her face and thrust multiple times into her. "Peter. Oh, it feels so good." Wendy screamed.

Peter smiled more in nervousness than in joy, but he continued nonetheless. "Oh, Peter; I beg you, don't stop!" Wendy screamed. Peter could feel the climax building within him, could feel it reaching its peak. With a scream of her name, he exploded into her, withdrawing a moment later and breathing hard.

Wendy was finding it incredibly hard to breathe; moaning in exhaustion.

"Peter, my love; you felt so good. I love you." She moaned, her cheat rapidly rising and falling. Peter smiled, scooped her into his arms, and kissed her body. He didn't realize it yet, but he'd just made love to Wendy for the first time in his life; he would make sure it was not the last.

Don't forget to review


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Romance grows into passion; The Lullaby of Love

Katherine arched her back and moaned as Marco kissed her body. "May I?" He asked, looking into her eyes tenderly for permission. "I love you with all my heart; do what you desire, my love." Katherine whispered, kissing him in permission. Marco's hands gently rubbed her hard nipples, causing flames to burst in her heart.

"Oh, Marco." She moaned in passion. Marco stroked her cheek and kissed her with passion rising in his soul. He kissed down her neck, causing her to sigh in passion at his touch. Katherine rolled on top of him and rubbed his six-pack abs, causing him to moan her name.

He rubbed her small back, his strong arms gently squeezing her shoulders with the upmost care. He rolled on top and ran his hands through her long hair, feeling his passion growing stronger. He parted hair from her eyes, and gently kissed her face.

She moaned his name as he deepened the kiss, leaning her back against the soft rock they were lying on. Her tears were uncontrollable, she could feel every ounce of joy preparing to explode out of her soul with the force of an atomic explosion.

Marco planted soft kisses down her arms and undeniably gorgeous stomach. "Marco..." She moaned silently. Marco kissed her passionately and asked, "What do you wish, my love?"

"Marco...please... Sing to me..." She moaned as his hands continued roaming her body. Marco smiled warmly and said, "If that is what my wife desires, then I shall give it without regret." "Please... Sing me a lullaby so... So I can... Fall asleep..." She moaned again, her eyes growing heavier with each passing second.

Marco cleared his throat and began singing. The song was titled The Lullaby of Love:

My Angel

My Star

My true love

Whom I adore

Sleep and rest in peace

Let our love bloom

Let it sparkle

Let it consume you

As you, my true love,

Sleep and rest in peace

My beloved Katherine

My angel

My love

Love's shining light

From above

Sleep and rest in peace

Your beauty

Your grace

As beautiful as Jesus' face

Let true love

Become your embrace

As you, my beloved Katherine,

Sleep and rest in peace

As he finished, Katherine kissed him lightly and said, "Thank you." Fatigue finally consuming her whole, she fell back against the rock and into love's gentle and compassionate embrace.

Just to to be clear, I made the song up myself. Anyway, don't forget to review. Throw me any chapter ideas you guya might have via private message. Till next time, Dragon fist out


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Alyssa's growing and evolving power; Birthday surprise

(The following takes place a month after the previous chapter)

Alyssa could feel the power flowing into her body. She felt that her strength, after having another sex session with Michael, had risen far beyond anything that Marco could have ever dreamed of achieving. She knew he was alive; she could smell his disgusting odor of love from miles away.

The power was overwhelming, she felt as though she could have burst at any moment; that feeling felt pleasurable to her, as she craved nothing more than destruction and bloodshed. She could feel her slaves' presence somewhere in this strange land; however, she realized that it would be completely pointless to take her by force. She thought for a moment and a wonderful idea came to her; Marco. He was the key figure in this whole game; he had very little mental stability as far as she knew and could easily be made into a puppet. She rubbed her gigantic belly and smiled evilly at the rising sun.

Wendy awoke bright and early on this sunny morning, filled with joy and love. Today was her birthday, she would now be 16 years of age in London, but due to Neverland's neutral time cycle, only her body had changed.

Wendy walked down toward the sea and gazed at her reflection. Indeed, her body had changed; her breasts had grown a little and now formed a C-cup; her curves had become much more defined, and her hair now cascaded a few feet passed her heels, making her all-the-more irresistibly attractive and tempting to any man, regardless of what they might say in protest.

Peter awakened, only to feel her lips against his. She deepened the kiss and caressed his cheek softly. "Oh, Peter; today is such a special day." She said. "What's so special about today, Wendy lady?" He asked, confused.

Wendy smiled warmly and their lips met again. "Today is my birthday, Peter." She whispered. "Forgive me for asking, but what's a birthday?" Peter asked. "A birthday is the day you're born; it's supposed to be special and good things are supposed to happen to you on that day." Wendy explained, kissing him again.

Peter rolled on top of her and said "Well, then happy birthday, Wendy lady." Wendy heard the sound of the wind blowing against her bare back. She heard a voice shout "Hello? Peter, Wendy, you in there?!"

They both ran onto the shore. Wendy's eyes, full of tears as she saw who it was, and with a heart that leapt for joy upon seeing his smiling face, ran into the strong arms of Marco Ferrarro, his wife Katherine O'shea standing beside them as they reunited. "This... This is a wonderful surprise; but you have some major explaining to do." Wendy said. Marco giggled and said, "As you wish, birthday girl."

They sat along the shore, the sunlight bathing them in its mid-morning glow. "So, Marco. What exactly happened after we escaped?" Peter asked. Marco's eyes widened and he looked over at Katherine for a helping hand, a hug or a kiss, something to give him the strength to make it through this long explanation.

Slowly, he recounted all that had transpired after their departure. The duo was even more shocked at seeing Katherine alive and well, as Michael had assassinated her right before their very eyes. "I guess God had greater plans in motion than to let Katherine die then." Marco said.

Katherine held his hand gently and said, "God is good all the time and all the time, God is good." Marco nodded, winking at her with love. "I'm going to go lay down for a bit. I wasn't able to get hardly any sleep last night. You guys just chat amongst yourselves." He said, retreating to a shady spot under a tree.

"Does he seem a little off to you?" Wendy asked Peter, who had no idea what she was talking about. Peter and Katherine simultaneously shook their heads, Peter out of confusion, Katherine out of disbelief.

Marco walked back over to them about half an hour later. He suddenly thought he heard someone call his name, and began struggling as if he were possessed. "Marco Ferrarro, you are now under my control..." The unknown voice said. Marco screamed, clutching his head in pain.

"What's wrong, Marco?" Peter asked. "Ugh... Something's attacking me."

Marco yelled, grunting in pain. "Where? I don't see anyone." Peter said. "It's inside." Marco muttered.

"Now, my obedient slave, I command you to kill Katherine to prove your loyalty to me." The voice said. Marco's eyes widened at the command and he screamed as he fought it. "Marco! What's happening to him?!" Katherine screamed in horror. "From the looks of it, he's been brought under some kind of hypnotic spell. He struggles due to his inner fury and anger toward his enemies." Peter said. "Can't you do something to help him? He's your brother for pitty sake, you have to help him!" Katherine yelled. "Can't you see I'm trying?! I'm trying to help as best I can by explaining the situation, but he has to deal with the possession himself; he has to choose." Peter screamed.

Marco fell to his hands and knees, struggling to fight off this strange ailment. "Good...my obedient slave, now I command you with every fiber of your being to kill your beloved wife, Katherine!"

Alyssa said, cackling evilly. "I...I refuse!" He screamed. "What?!" Alyssa screamed in shock. He stood up, much to the astonishment of the others. "I promised to protect her with my life and it'll take more than these pathetic head games to make me break that promise; whoever you are, you may have invaded my mind and my body, but there's one thing I always keep: MY LOVE!" Marco screamed, his aura igniting and blinding the others momentarily. The power that was flooding out of him was so overwhelming that it drove the voice out, freeing him from its control, but rendering him unconscious in the process.

"Marco!" Wendy screamed, running to his fallen form. Peter felt his neck for a pulse and shook him vigorously, saying, "Come on bro, wake up. I know you're in there so snap out of it!" "He's fine Peter; he's just exhausted, I can feel it. His heart is crying for rest; whatever happened just now sapped every ounce of strength he had and now he's trying to recuperate from it all." Katherine said, her hands folded across her chest.

Alyssa was boiling with rage. "H...How has this happened? How...could I LOSE!" She screamed, her power skyrocketing. James stepped out from around a corner with a bible open in his hand. "Man looks at the outward appearance, but the Lord looks at the heart." He recited. Alyssa noticed and bible, screamed, "(bleep)", and tore it into millions of pieces. "That boy, Marco was it?; he appears to be far stronger than you could have ever expected." James said.

"You think you can tell ME, the most powerful being in the universe, ME, the embodiment of evil, ME, the devil himself, what to (bleeping) do?! DIE!" She screamed, running toward James. James calmly placed his hands behind his back and evaded her attacks by simply backflipping and somersaulting out of the way.

"Well, it appears it is time that I make my exit. Just remember to keep a cool head and to keep your emotions in check." James said, leaping onto a rock and looking at the sea below. Alyssa's eyes widened; was he going to jump? Regaining her composure, she flipped James off, cackling as she did so. James simply smirked, said "Foolish girl," and jumped, lightning striking simultaneously and giving Alyssa goosebumps.

Together, Marco's three companions laid his now topless body on Peter's bed. Katherine immediately began praying, knowing that God was in complete control and that whether or not Marco left her was entirely up to Him. "Marco! Marco; please, don't leave us." Katherine thought. "Marco;you're the only family I've ever had besides my wife, you can't just leave; I won't let you!" Peter screamed, tears welling up in his eyes.

Marco's lifeless body was cradled in Katherine's arms. "Oh, Marco. Why? Why do you have to be so heroic? Why?!" She asked, pressing her forehead against his own. She felt an unfamiliar presence within her heart, which was beating with worry.

She could feel it touching her heart intimately. She somehow familiarized herself with this feeling; even though she didn't who's fingers were touching her. Her heart relaxed and her soul moaned in longing. She knew who it was, there was no mistaking the soft tender feeling of their skin against her. She heard him speak and it set her heart ablaze with passion.

He was standing in the middle of a very strange and dark room. "Where am I?" He asked, looking around. A shining light illuminated the entire environment around him. Marco's eyes widened as a man, a very majestic and beautiful man, walked toward him. He was wearing a lenin robe, he had a brown beard and his hair fell to the back of his neck. "Who... Who are you?" Marco asked. The man smiled and said, "I am who I am."

Marco's eyes widened as he realized who it was. His knees went limp and he collapsed like a rag-doll at Jesus' feet, crying "My Lord and my God!" Jesus helped Marco to his feet, saying, "Do not be afraid, my friend and servant; have faith, and rise." Marco could feel the spirit moving in, it was so welcoming, he felt that he had been washed clean. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping as he looked at Jesus' hands and side. "Look at My hands and My side; I swallowed the grave on that night, when I drank the world's sin so I could carry you in, and give you life." Jesus said. Marco's eyes were filled with tears; he didn't know what to say, and even if he did, no words could describe how he felt in the presence of the Messiah, the one whom he'd been seeking all his life, the King of Kings and The Lord of Lords, who had just called him friend.

The others stayed in their present position for about an hour, waiting for him to make some movement. Marco's left hand began moving slightly. Wendy and Peter's eyes widened. Katherine had her head deeply buried in his torso, weeping as if he had been a martyr, and was thus, unfortunately, completely oblivious to the moving hand.

Marco's eyes opened slowly and he sat up, completely healed. Katherine wrapped her arms around him, screaming "thank you God, thank you so much," in her heart. "No time for this now." Marco said. Loosening her grip on him, she asked, "What do you mean?" "There's an evil presence here. I don't know whose it is, but whoever they are, they have something to do with the mind control spell that was placed on me just moments ago." Marco said. "But, Marco, what does this mean?" Wendy asked. Looking up, Marco said, "They have returned to seek vengeance."

Lightning continued striking near the cliff where James had jumped. "Prepare yourself, Marco, because I'm about to compose your final chapter." Alyssa thought. Lightning struck behind her and she laughed maniacally.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Enhanced Senses lead to a New Home; An illness leads to a shocking Discovery

Marco and the others stood on the shore of the island. The morning breeze was blowing past them steadily, stabilizing the heat of the sun. "Who are these people? Why do they want "vengeance" and even if they do, we don't know if we're their targets." Peter said.

In his mind, Marco was concentrated on his surroundings. He felt a sharp rise in energy and could feel a blast moving toward them at hyper-sonic speed. He opened his eyes. "We've got about 5 seconds to get out of here before we fry." He yelled, grabbing Katherine and flying into the air just as the blast crashed into the island's core, vaporizing it instantly.

"My gosh, what the heck was that?" Katherine asked. "That was just a warning shot, I think they're on to us, but they don't know where we are. We need to get back to the fortress and seek shelter there immediately." Marco said.

They arrived at the fortress in about half an hour. Marco very quickly explained the defensive protocols to Wendy and Peter, despite having to "dumb it down" for Peter himself. "I have a feeling they'll be searching for us. So I'm putting this place in lockdown until it's safe." Marco said. He pushed a button on the ladder, causing the entrance to the fortress to seal, trapping them inside.

Later that night, Peter and Wendy lay in their new bed. Wendy was suffering from a horrible migraine, and it wasn't going away anytime soon. "You need to cool down, Wendy lady. Here, this will help." Peter said, taking a very wet wash cloth and applying it to her burning forehead. "Peter... I... I feel horrible... Like I'm going to die." She whimpered silently. Peter shrugged her remark off, lifting some water to her lips and helping her gulp it down.

Wendy lay her head down, closing her swollen eyes in an attempt to leave the pain behind, but it was no good. Peter left the water by her side, kissed her lips lightly, and walked out of the room.

Marco was leaning against the wall. Katherine had fallen asleep, but he had chosen to stay awake to help Wendy get through this sickness. "How's she doing?" He asked. "Still the same. No improvement yet." Peter said, his head hanging low against his chest.

Marco placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and said, "Peter, don't give up. Give it some time; she'll be alright. Pray to God and he will listen." "Why did you help us?" Peter asked. Marco giggled and softly said, "That's what friends do for each other; they help each other, they care for each other, they defend them as if they were their family. I helped you to continue in my promise to protect the people I love, which includes you, my brother. I love you as I loved my own family; honestly, you're the only real family I have now."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked. "When I went to America, the German Luftwaffe, that is, the German Royal Navy, was bombing England, my home country. This included my family and your mother and father. It's a miracle you came for Wendy when you did, as the Darling household was all but burned to the ground the following day." Marco said.

Peter heard Wendy call his name and he rushed to her side. "What's wrong, Wendy lady?" He asked. "M...M...M...M...Marco. I need Marco." She gasped.

Marco ran into the room. "You wished to see me, Wendy?" He asked. "M...M...M...Marco, please, what.., what's happening... To... To... Me?" Wendy gasped, vomiting a little in the pale of water. Marco cupped his chin, sighed, and threw up his hands, saying " I'm sorry, but I don't Wendy. I'm as confused as you are. Maybe if we let it run for a little bit, then we can find out what it is you're suffering from." And with that, he left the room.

"I'm so... So... Weak; I'm so hot; it...it feels like I'm... Im on... on... fire." Wendy gasped again, shedding tears. Peter rubbed her forehead with his wet hand, which seemed to calm her for the moment. He lifted some more water to her lips, which she drained instantly. Peter kissed her wet lips lightly, causing her entire body to relax at the contact.

"P...Peter." Wendy whispered. "What is it, Wendy lady?" Peter asked. "What... What is happening to me. I feel so horrible, I can barely move, the pain is overwhelming. I feel so sick; I think I'm going to die." Wendy said. Peter tried to say something, but she screamed, "I'm so scared; I don't know what's happening to me and I'm so scared about it; I don't know what to do!" The tears came rushing in without warning like a flood. Peter was soaked from the waist down. He gently laid Wendy's head against the pillows and the darkness enveloped them whole.

Marco rubbed his eyes in the darkness, fatigue finally beginning to take hold. He stretched his arms and legs, refusing to succumb to sleep's eternal call. Marco sat up, splashed some water on his face, and began crying. He fell on his knees and whispered, "Jesus, please; your servant comes before you, humble and desperate, to ask you for one thing: I beg you to save Wendy Darling."

Surprisingly, Wendy's symptoms were as good as gone the next morning. She woke up to a cramp in her back. She slowly stood up and twisted, feeling the satisfying popping sound that signaled the cramp's end. Peter was laying on his back, lost in sleep.

Wendy suddenly felt a force building in her lower stomach. She ran for the restroom, slamming the door and vomiting into the toilet. She slowly stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She rubbed her sore stomach and widened her eyes as an idea came to her: Am I Pregnant?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- The Hunt Begins; Katherine and Marco's true intimacy

The moment night came over the horizon, the bombing began. It was a

never ending reign of energy blasts and explosions. "I'm not satisfied; not with just this. I'll destroy him, I'll destroy everything in this world!" Alyssa screamed, blasting the islands relentlessly.

"Marco Ferrarro! Show yourself! I know you're here; show your pathetic face now and I might spare this land!

Now come out, show yourself Marco; be a good lamb and come to the slaughter!" She screamed.

Marco's eyes were wide open. He was ready to fight; this destruction had to end. He would fight, not for victory, but for the angel that was sleeping so beautifully in his arms. He was angry, but thought to himself, "Calm down, Marco. If you go out there, you'll be playing right into their hands."

Instead, he tightened his grip around his beloved wife, as if to protect her from the catastrophe that was unfolding outside. His anger was replaced with love as he looked into her beautiful face. He gently stroked her cheek and kissed her lips lightly. She moaned his name and groggily emitted a silent snore. The noise was just as beautiful as the sound of her voice.

Marco smiled and kissed her again. She moaned his name, her breasts heaving in longing underneath her bra. Her sleep-induced lips kissed him in return, and she deepened it a moment later, rubbing his back.

Not wanting to wake her, he lightly rubbed her small back, causing her entire body to relax at the contact. He kissed her cheek lightly and rubbed her arms, which were freezing. She moaned again and her eyes opened halfway. He kissed her lips and whispered, "It's fine, my love. You're safe; go back to sleep." The moment he kissed her, fatigue enveloped her body and she went limp once more.

Marco rubbed her legs, which were entangled in his own. He gently kissed her neck, causing her to tighten her grip on his back. "I love you so much, Katherine O'shea, my beloved angel and wife." He thought. She slowly kissed his lips and said groggily, "My heart beats with love for you every second of every day. My soul is overflowing with love for you and what you've done for me. I love you so much; no matter what may happen, I will always treasure you in my soul."

She woke up fully and kissed him lightly. "Good... Good morning, my love." She said. "Good morning, my beloved Katherine." Marco said, returning her kiss. Katherine's kisses grew in passion, wanting to taste every bit of his mouth.

"Marco, I love you." She moaned as he kissed her neck. He cupped her face and deepened the kiss, leaning her deeper into the bed. She rolled on top and kissed down his bare chest.

Marco was feeling a little hesitant as she kissed his abs. He moaned as her long hair tickled his flesh. "You know what I want, my love?" She asked as she kissed him. Marco became even more hesitant at this statement.

He rolled on top of her and stood on his knees. Her long hair covered her entire body from head to toe. He parted hair from her face and kissed her passionately. Katherine moaned into the exchange, her kisses growing in love and longing.

Marco kissed down her chest, tickling her belly. She laughed and ran her hands through his hair. Marco embraced her small back and kissed her belly.

Katherine moaned as he kissed up and down her stomach, moving toward her bra-clad breasts. She was overwhelmed with love for her husband. "May I?" He asked when he reached her bra.

"You may do this, my love." She said, sitting up slightly to allow him access. She felt a click and the bra fell below her into her lap. Her newly exposed c-cup breasts were beautiful in his eyes.

They embraced again. Marco kissed her passionately, causing her to moan his name loudly. He gently rubbed her nipples, causing her to arch her back and explode in pleasure. He licked the surface of her breasts, causing her to moan even louder than before.

Katherine felt as though the pleasure would burst out of her at any second, similar to how air explodes out of a balloon when it pops. Marco squeezed her breasts, filling her with passion. She slowly removed his underwear and threw the piece of clothing to the floor.

Marco, upon realizing that his underwear had gone, was taken aback and released her. Katherine removed her last undergarment and was left completely naked before him in all of her beauty.

"Katherine, are you sure you want this?" He asked nervously. Katherine kissed him with passion and said, "I want this more than anything, and I want it with you. Please, Marco, I beg you, make love to me." Marco hesitated for a second, but consented, kissing her with passion in his heart.

"Oh, Marco." She moaned as he kissed her legs and chest. Marco kissed her and asked, "Are you sure? We can stop anytime. Just tell me-" He was cut off as she pressed her lips against his. "Don't stop, my love; I want this, I've wanted it ever since you proposed to me. I don't want to stop, not now, not ever." She whispered softly. Marco deepened the kiss and said, "As you wish, my angel."

Their kisses grew in passion, they both moaned as they tasted each other's mouths, trying to memorize the different flavors. Katherine moaned as he kissed her breasts passionately.

He gently spread her legs apart, her womanhood in his sights. His head was sweating, he didn't know what to think. All he wanted to do was make her happy; and he was doing it now by making love to her.

Bending low, he gently and slowly blew into her most sensitive part, making her scream. Marco's eyes widened and he looked at her with enormous concern. With a trembling hand touching his face, she whispered, "It's ok my love. It's supposed to happen. It feels good, I want more. Go all the way, my love, and don't stop."

Marco hesitated and brought his manhood to her opening. "This might hurt a little my love. I'm sorry." He said. Katherine simply winked at him, pure, unconditional, passionate love radiating from her.

Slowly, he entered her. Katherine, screaming, threw her head back, her eyes half-closed as she allowed the pleasure to consume her whole. She buried her hands in his hair, kissing his lips passionately in an attempt to hold back her tears. "Marco... Don't stop." She whispered.

Marco lips went back to hers and she felt as if she was in heaven. "Are you sure you want this after what Michael did to you?" He asked. Katherine's eyes widened for a second. She kissed him and said, "I deserve you. You are no monster and I am more than sure that with the way you are treating me now, you will be just as gentle for fear of hurting me. Michael is a monster; he's a monster for what he did to me. You're more than half the man he is and I know that you'll take good care of me."

Marco kissed her and rubbed her stomach playfully. Katherine closed her eyes at the contact and moaned his name. His hands ran through her long hair, scratching her back and sending a wave of pleasure jolting through her heart.

Marco entered her again. Katherine threw her head back and locked him in a passionate kiss. She tried as best she could to match his speed, grinding her hips against his own as the pleasure and passion overwhelmed her.

Marco kissed her again and stroked her cheek. She felt secure, she felt peace, she felt undying love for her husband, who was making love to her at this very moment.

Katherine panted and moaned as she felt the climax building within her body. It felt so good;'she wanted this sensation to last an eternity, it was her heart's desire. "I love you so much." Katherine whispered, the climax rising in her lower body.

Marco felt the climax coming; there was no way to stop it. He moaned as she ground her hips against his in a rhythm. She screamed his name as he exploded into her, his liquid covering her thighs and consuming her womanhood.

They both panted, gasping for breath as they looked into each other's eyes. "You felt amazing, my love." Marco said. "Touché, my beloved. You felt so good, better than anything I've ever felt before. I love you so much. Thank you, my love." Katherine said, kissing him passionately and embracing him once more.

Authors note: so, what do you guys think? Do you think i should've taken this a little bit further? How do you want me to do chapter 23; leave your comments via private message. DF out.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Marco's Faith is put to the Test; Sneak attack Over Night

Marco was lying in bed, embracing his wife, when he suddenly felt a calling. It was a sweet gentle voice that was calling out to him from somewhere outside the fortress. "Marco," the voice said. Immediately, he untangled himself from her, dressed, and climbed to the surface.

A light was emanating from the sea, clearing away the darkness of the night. "Marco, come." Jesus said. Marco was at first taken aback by this. Jesus was walking on the very surface of the water itself, something that he could never dream of doing. Jesus smiled and said, "Have faith." Marco felt emboldened and leapt off the island, landing on the surface of the water.

He was astonished by this at first, even becoming frightened and slightly doubtful for a split second. Jesus grabbed his hand and Marco was instantly filled with the spirit. "You of little faith, why did you doubt?" Jesus asked.

Jesus lead Marco back to shore and said, "Alyssa Silvermane has returned." Marco cocked his head and said, "What?! That's impossible; I killed her, I watched her die!" "You did well, my friend; but your heart was not in the right place. You were fighting out of anger at your beloved's death at Alyssa's hand, not out of love." Jesus said. "What was I supposed to do; kill Alyssa out of love? How can you possibly love someone by killing them?!" Marco screamed.

Jesus smiled and breathed on him. Marco knew the answer to the question. "You now know what to do. Bury your feelings deep down, Marco. While they serve me well, they can also be used to Alyssa's, and thus, Satan's, advantage." Jesus said. Marco bowed low and said, "Let your will be done, Heavenly Father."

Marco, filled with the spirit, raised his head to the darkened sky, suddenly feeling as though his memory had been wiped clean. He saw two figures flying towards him. Marco couldn't tell who they were, but it was obvious that they were coming for him. The duo touched down and faced him.

"Hahahah, we finally found you!" Alyssa Silvermane yelled. "What is your business here? Whoever you are, state your purpose." Marco said, standing between the visitors and the entrance. Alyssa smirked evilly, her plan had worked perfectly. "I am the embodiment of evil, the bringer of death, the destroyer of worlds, and the wrecker of your (bleep)." Alyssa said. Noticing Michael, Marco said, "Forgive me; I was under the impression there was only one of you." "Oh, trust me; there is only one of me." Alyssa said. Marco smiled and said, "Them my eyes must deceive me, because I seem to see two people who are after me."

Alyssa smiled and winked at Michael, who rushed at Marco. "Whoever they are, I can't fight them here, it'll only end badly for the others. I'm sorry, my beloved Katherine, but I may not live." Marco thought. Michael punched him in the chest, but the blow had no effect. Marco grabbed his arm and threw Michael into Alyssa, who screamed as he collided with her ridiculously enormous breasts. Marco flew into the air, seeking to drive them away from the others.

Alyssa tagged in, striking him in the groin. "Now!" She screamed. Michael punched him in the stomach, causing him the cough blood. Marco head-butt Michael in the nose, causing the latter to release him. Marco breathed hard as a drop of sweat fell from his face.

"Getting tired, Ferrarro?!" Alyssa yelled, striking him squarely in the chest and elbowing him into the sea below. Marco leapt to the surface, breathing hard and incredibly fatigued. "Feeling a bit winded yet by chance? I must say, it's rather a miracle that your standing." Alyssa said. "This isn't good; I won't last much longer at this rate. If I don't escape, I'm done for." Marco thought.

Alyssa flexed her hand in the direction of the fortress' island hovel. "Stop! This is between us; leave the others out of this!" Marco screamed, his eyes widening. Michael kneed him in the groin and he toppled over, coughing blood and screaming. "I've elected to rid you of your petty attachments, and destroy your precious family once and for all." Alyssa said, cackling as she charged an energy sphere. Marco leapt between her and the island, screaming, "I won't let you!"

He could feel the spirit overwhelming the pool of anger that was washing through his body. "So be it; this is where you die." Alyssa said, throwing the energy sphere at him. Marco threw both his hands out in an attempted defense and screamed as the sphere crashed into him. He squinted as he fought; his strength rising at the thought of Katherine's smiling face.

He opened his eyes; he was pushing the attack back at them. "What?!" Alyssa screamed. "This is my warning; stay away from me and the people I love, or there will be hell to pay." Marco said as the sphere disintegrated. "Stay away from you; don't be ridiculous, you (bleep). You're too weak to do anything to stop me!" Alyssa said, cackling.

"D-dang it. Well, it was worth a try." Marco thought, panting. Alyssa rushed and elbowed him in the face. He quickly recovered and flew into the air, putting as much distance between them as possible.

"I... I don't have a choice. I have to call on my rage." Marco thought. "What's wrong, Ferrarro? Where has your love gotten you now?!" Alyssa yelled, keeing him in the stomach and sending him crashing into the ground. She rushed at him and the pair collided, causing an enormous earthquake to ensue.

Katherine moaned as her eyes popped open. She stood up at the foot of the bed, her long hair trailing behind her feet. "Marco?" She said sleepily. She looked at the bed, only to find it empty and out of occupancy. She heard a rumbling coming from the ceiling. "Oh no." She thought, clumsily climbing the ladder to the surface.

Marco screamed as he was thrown back. Alyssa cackled, punching him in the chest and kicking him away again. Michael appeared above and kicked him in the face with his foot. Marco, screaming, crashed at the foot of the ladder at Katherine's feet.

"Marco?" She asked, her eyes half-closed. Marco's eyes widened as he looked into her lovely face. "Get back in the fortress, Katherine. I don't want you hurt." Marco said. She straightened her hair and kissed him lightly, thinking she was dreaming and that they were still in bed.

Marco could feel the passion, and with that passion came Katherine, from Katherine, there came love, and from that love, there came strength. Rising to his feet, he kissed her as she fell asleep in his arms. He slowly lowered her down the ladder and laid her in bed, kissing her forehead and wishing her sweet dreams.

Flying back the the surface, he said, "Now it's time for round two. You two are going down." "Don't be ridiculous, you fool; you will die this night." Alyssa said, cackling. Marco smiled and rushed forward, knocking out Michael with a single punch to the gut. Michael's eyes rolled back in their sockets and he collapsed like a rag-doll. "I'll give you a chance; give up." Marco said.

Alyssa couldn't control it any longer; her hormones took complete control and she was instantly filled with rage. She rushed at Marco, throwing her knee directly at his groin. Marco caught her knee, looked her straight in the eyes, and said, "Get lost, you pest." He threw Alyssa into the distance, doing the same to Michael a moment later.

Marco ran his hand down Katherine's cheek. She breathed softly against his hand and he welcomed the sensation. She wrapped her hand around his and silently moaned his name, smiling immediately after she said it. Love was all he felt, and her love for him was everlasting.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- Unknown Behavior leads to a Broken Heart; Marco's Comforting Words and Attemped Negotiation

Peter awakened about an hour before his brother. He gazed at his wife, who was sleeping so soundly; he didn't want to disturb her. Rising to his feet, he walked toward the pool, diving in and beginning to bathe.

Wendy's heavy eyes popped open about half an hour later. She felt incredibly wet under the sheets. She blushed deeply before realizing that she was alone. She moaned as she stretched her arms and legs. She ran to the restroom, shrieking as she emptied the contents of her mouth.

Wendy staggered to the foot of the bed. From her sluggish movements, she looked completely drunk. She felt so weak; she collapsed on the bed, her naked body absorbing the coldness of the atmoshphere.

Peter leapt out of the pool and dried himself. Noticing Wendy, he ran into the room, his eyes widening when he noticed her collapsed form. He tried to help her to her feet, but suddenly felt her elbow crash into his ribs. He released her and collapsed against the wall, screaming.

Wendy neither moved nor did she seem to breathe for the next half an hour. Peter slowly stood up, wanting to help her, but knew that he himself required assistance if he was to do so. Fortunately, Marco was up by this time and Peter called him in.

Noticing Wendy, Marco asked, "What happpened to her?" "I don't know; I was bathing in the pool, came back, and found her like this." Peter said. Together, Peter and Marco laid Wendy's body upright in the bed. Marco was forced to leave the room when Katherine called his name, and Peter was once again alone with the sleeping woman.

Wendy's eyes reluctantly opened and she moaned in discomfort as she sat up. "Hey, Wendy lady. How are you feeling?" Peter asked, a bright smile of joy appearing across his face. Wendy neither responded or even noticed Peter's presence. "What's wrong, Wendy lady? Did you not sleep well?" Peter asked, moving to embrace her lovingly.

As soon as Peter's hands wrapped around her waist, Wendy went crazy. She began to scream, throwing him off and to the floor. He stood up again and asked, "Wendy lady, what's the matter? You can tell me anything; what's the matter, my sweet?"

Wendy suddenly sprang up, pushed him against the back wall, and slapped him repeadedly across the face. Peter rubbed his cheek and sighed."I ask again, what is the matter? Is it me? Am I doing something wrong? Did you not sleep well? What's the matter, Wendy lady?" Peter asked, moving in again.

He still received no response from her. Peter held her arms gently, running his hands up and down them slowly. "Please, tell me what's wrong, Wendy lady, so I can make it right." Peter said. His eyes widened as her lips began moving. The words she spoke, however, were inaudible.

Moving closer, he asked for a repitition of the phrase. Leaning in, Wendy spoke the words that made his heart stop and that filled him with eternal sadness and loss- "There is no such thing as fairies."

It felt as if a knife had been driven violently through Peter's heart. At her words, his heart was broken; she had uttered the words that were so evil, even Captain Hook was terrified when they were spoken; Wendy Darling had just committed the ultimate sin in Neverland- denying the existence of fairies. Peter released her, ran from the rom, and began crying as he had never done before.

Marco kissed Katherine's sleeping form softly. She was even more beautiful as she slept, so peaceful, so loving, and so undeniably precious to him. He heard crying coming from the other room and reluctantly left her in bed. Upon entering into the room, he saw his brother collapsed on the floor, crying as though his entire world had just been torn apart.

Kneeling at Peter's side, Marco asked, "What happened?" "Wendy lady…she….she…told me a horrible thing." Peter said between sobs. Marco gripped his shoulders softly and asked, "What thing?" "She…she…she…" Peter sobbed, unable to utter another word of the heart-breaking phrase. "Come on, Peter, you can do this. Have faith; I belive in you." Marco said, cradling his body gently.

"Wendy lady…she….she…" Peter sobbed, his tears soaking Marco's shirt and pants. "She what?" Marco asked. "She…she said "there is not such thing as fairies." Peter gasped, his tears exploding as he recited the horrible words. Marco's eyes widened and his mouth gaped in complete disbelief at what he had just heard.

Marco had heard rumors of the unforgivable phrase in Neverland, but he never believed that it actually existed. He was even more shocked at how much damage and pain it had caused his brother, who he loved with all his heart. Peter continued moaning against his shoulder.

"That's it, Peter, let it out. Let it all out; you're going to be okay, I promise. I/m here, let me have your pain, unleash it all on me and all will be fine. You have to be strong, for my sake as well as Wendy's. I'm here, it's okay to feel sad, that's a natural part of life. Cast your doubts and burdens on Jesus and he will give you rest." Marco said, patting Peter on the back repeatedly. Peter continued crying as his broken heart continued to pour out every ounce of grief and sadness it possessed. After an hour, the crying finally subsided; Peter collapsed onto the sofa, his heart pierced and devoid of any other feeling than pain and misery.

Marco, knowing what had to be done, rose from where he was positioned and walked into the room to face the monster. "What's the meaning of this, Wendy?" He asked upon entering the room. The naked woman didn't respond. Grabbing her, Marco looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Look at what you've done Wendy. You've broken your husband's heeart; he's experienceing more pain, sorrow, and is in more agony than anything we can even imagine. I've helped you in the past with your struggles, but _this _is something you have to deal with in your own; I can't no, I refuse, to help you. I've already tried comforting Peter, but that mark, that phrase that you just uttered, it completely destroyed him. Do you realize the severity of the mistake you just made?"

Still no response. "ANSWER ME!" Marco screamed, shaking her voigourously in an attempt to get an answer out of her. She smirked and said, "What does it matter to me what he goes through. He's nothing to me, he never was and he never will be." At the last phrase, Marco's concentration was broken, and releasing her, his eyes watered; he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Then, you are lost. I'm sorry, it's over." Marco said, wiping the tears from his eyes and walking out of the dark room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- The Sleeper Awakens; The New Quest

Marco slid his arms around her waist and held her close. She inhaled and exhaled softly against his breast, her beautiful chest rising and falling in a rhythm. He moved hair from her eyes in order to get a better view of her smiling face.

He ran his hand through her long hair, causing her to moan slightly. His other hand massaged her small back and she moaned his name as he went. Their lips met in the darkness and she moaned his name silently, craving his closeness.

He ran his hand down her cheek slowly. She kissed the hand as if she had somehow sensed the movement. He rubbed her stomach lightly and she moaned as he kissed her lips. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling him down and meeting him in a passionate kiss.

Marco kissed her chest slowly and softly, being as gentle as possible so as not to wake her from her slumber. Katherine moaned his name and kissed his lips feverishly, feeling her arousal beginning to stir. Marco kissed her passionately, caressing her body against the bed. Katherine moaned into the kiss, deepening it and sitting up slightly to allow more comfort for the both of them.

Marco slowly wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her with passion. She moaned, completely consumed by the pleasure, meeting the exchange with equal if not greater amounts of passion.

Marco locked her lips with his own and they began panting for breath, begging for breakage of the contact. She wrapped her hands around his waist and rubbed his strong back.

Marco gently applied pressure to her back, pushing her upward to meet him. She moaned into his mouth as they continued kissing in passion. Marco could feel the passion beginning to overwhelm his senses; if he didn't stop soon, he wouldn't want to.

She moaned in longing, wanting him to make love to her. Marco knew that he couldn't do that now, what, with all the drama that had happened between Peter and Wendy, but he simultaneously felt as though he needed a break from that drama.

He stopped kissing her, and stroked her cheek with his hand. She opened her eyes slowly, her beautiful blue pupils shining like water in the darkness around them. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." Marco said, kissing her passionately.

Katherine smiled into the kiss, embracing his waist and feeling her arousal grow in irresponsibility. Marco kissed her feverishly, wanting to show her every ounce of love for her he possessed. Katherine deepened the kiss and moaned into his embrace.

"That was a great way to wake me up. I love you." Katherine whispered. Marco smiled and kissed her lips.

"Come on, let's get up, dressed, and get going. We have things to do and very little time on our hands." Marco said. "What do you mean?" Katherine asked, pulling his head down to meet her lips. Marco explained what had happened between Peter and Wendy as well as Wendy's strange behavior.

"We don't have anytime to lose." Katherine said, dressing and walking out of the room. Marco did the same and followed suit.

"I'll find Peter. You go and talk to Wendy." Katherine said. "Katherine, take a step back and ponder that statement for a second. If we were to split up, this Alyssa person would just take you away. Therefore, I believe we should stick together through this." Marco said.

Peter was in complete agony. He was full of sadness and grief; he had no happy thoughts, rendering him incapable of flight, as the only happy thought he had ever had for as long as he could remember was Wendy's smiling face.

"The only way to get rid of this problem is to go straight to the source." Marco said. Katherine nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. Marco walked toward the far bedroom.

Wendy was gone. She was nowhere in sight; the bed was vacant, there was no trace of her to be found anywhere. "She's got to be around here somewhere." Marco thought.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- The Hunt leads to Discovery; A Bargain leads to The Ultimate Sacrifice

Peter was bound; in his crying and moaning, he had dropped his guard, not able to block the blow that came to the back of his head. He laid on the cold floor, in total and utter surrender. There was no hope now, not after what Wendy had said; that phrase had changed everything.

Wendy had been tricked; she'd been fooled into breaking Peter's heart; ensuring his capture; she was now securely trapped in Alyssa's arms. James walked onto the deck of the ship and had Peter brought to him. "Nothing personal, my friend. My daughter-in-law insisted on your capture to draw this "Marco" fellow out of hiding." James said. "Can it, Hook. You've won, I'm beaten. Do what you will." Peter said, hanging his head in defeat.

Marco appeared in front of them all, with Katherine securely wrapped in his arms. "How do you like that? I leave my brother alone for a few seconds and then the next thing I know, he's here. Pretty clever move on your part, Capt. Hook. I applaud your cunning hunting skills and admire your work, now, kindly release my brother and I'll be on my way." Marco said.

"You won't be going anywhere, Ferrarro!" Alyssa Silvermane said. She stepped slowly out of the shadows, her husband Michael behind her. "Here we go again." Marco thought.

In an instant, Katherine was snatched from his grasp. "This changes things." Marco thought, sweating. "The odds aren't exactly in your favor, are they Marco? Surrender now or watch your wife become a bloody corpse." Alyssa said.

"This has gone on long enough." Marco said, preparing to attack. Alyssa drew a knife, pressing it against Katherine's throat. She screamed as a few droplets of her blood fell onto the deck of the ship.

"Last warning; surrender or she dies." Alyssa said. Marco began to swear under his breath. He'd hoped that it wouldn't come to this. He fell to his knees in surrender.

"That's what I thought." Alyssa said, shoving Katherine aside. Marco leapt to his feet, kicking Alyssa away. "If I remember anything, Alyssa, it's to never make a bargain with you." He said, punching her in the chest repeatedly. Alyssa rammed him in the chest, instantly breaking all of his ribs.

Marco collapsed onto the deck. "This ends now; I will destroy the whole lot of you." Alyssa said, drawing a sword and charging toward Katherine.

Marco painfully opened his eyes. Gasping for breath, his eyes widened as he saw Alyssa doing the unthinkable. He thought for a second, and knew that there was only one thing left he could do.

Alyssa brought the sword down hard, aiming for Katherine's neck. The next second was completely unexpected; nobody could've seen it coming. Marco's body stood between Katherine and the blade, which had pierced his heart.

They looked into each other's eyes for a second. Something seemed to vanish in Marco's hazel pupils in the next moment. Katherine's eyes widened; Alyssa cackled maniacally and thrust the sword forward, which threw Marco's body onto the deck in a disgusting splash and mixture of blood and rain, which had just begun to fall.

Katherine ran to his side, screaming. She held his bloody face against her chest. Marco gasped and held her face close to his own. Alyssa began cackling, knowing that her victory was finally at hand. Their lips met, and Marco fell back, having breathed his last.

Katherine wept, her tears wetting the body of her dead husband. Alyssa pulled her away, knowing that Marco was finally out of her way. Katherine cried and shrieked for hours, as the body of Marco lay bathed in the rain's merciless downpour.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Marco's incredible devotion; Peace for the Moment

"I'm not going to die, not yet. I still have work to do." Marco moaned. He slowly stood up, to the complete shock of everyone present.

"It's time... Alyssa... Let's go..." Marco said. Alyssa was completely dumbfounded; Marco should've been dead! Instead of allowing her anger to consume her as she usually did, she jumped over the side of the ship and flew off into the night, Michael trailing behind her.

Back at the fortress, Marco lay his hand on Katherine's bare stomach. It was obvious that Wendy was expecting, as she had constant morning sickness. Katherine wanted a child; she wanted to be a mother, to have a legacy, and most of all, to make Marco a father.

Marco ran his hand over her bare stomach, searching for a signal. Katherine giggled as even the touch of his hand tickled her relentlessly. He continued feeling, trying to sense a presence.

He lifted his hand from her, sadness in his eyes. "No baby?" Katherine asked. Marco nodded and said, "No baby, my love." Katherine smiled and said, "That's alright; we can try again in a few months, when I'm ready."

Marco embraced and kissed her, saying, "I love you just the way you are, Katherine. Nothing makes me happier than making you happy." Katherine leaned back, her bare body falling against the pillows and blankets. Marco kissed her passionately, and the darkness enveloped them whole.

Authors note: this concludes part 3. How would you like me to start part 4, now that it's confirmed that Wendy is expecting? Tell me what you think via private message. Till then, DF out.


End file.
